


Remédio

by Blancheflor



Series: My Candy Love x Reader [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancheflor/pseuds/Blancheflor
Summary: Lysandre foi o seu primeiro amor, mas Leigh era o seu verdadeiro amor.





	Remédio

_Quando o mundo parecer cruel demais E seu coração te fizer de bobo Eu prometo que verá Que eu serei, eu serei seu remédio_

_Adele_

Você sorriu divertida enquanto observava Leigh analisar minuciosamente o presente surpresa de Rosalya. Todos sabiam que Leigh sempre foi apaixonado por Rosalya há muito tempo, e sendo hoje o aniversário de namoro deles Leigh queria que o presente fosse mais que especial.

\- Você acha que ela vai gostar? - Chefe acalme-se, tenho certeza que Rosa vai adorar a surpresa.- Você sorriu gentilmente tentando tranquilizar o homem.

Ele olhou para você seriamente antes de sorrir. - Você nunca aprende mesmo, eu já disse para você me chamar de Leigh.

\- Desculpa você sabe que eu não faço de proposito. - Você cobriu a boca para esconder o seu sorriso bobo.

\- E por isso que eu gosto de você, afinal além de divertida e a minha melhor funcionária.

Você franziu a sobrancelha inclinando a cabeça de lado. - Como eu sou a melhor se sou a única funcionária aqui?

Ele apenas piscou para você antes de vocês saírem da loja caminhando em direção ao apartamento dele. Leigh convidou você para o jantar em comemoração ao aniversário de namoro deles, e você também não iria desperdiçar a chance de ficar um pouco mais com Lysandre.

Você suspirou baixinho pensando nele. Vocês estavam namorando a dois anos, mas ultimamente Lysandre tem se tornado distante de você. Você o conhecia o suficiente para saber que algo o incomodava mas você não queria pressionar ele, então você apenas esperou que ele falasse quando se sentisse confortável.

Você balançou a cabeça espantando o sentimento de melancolia de você, hoje era um dia de alegria... Ou seria se você e Leigh não tivessem testemunhado a pior cena da vida de vocês. Lá no sofá estava Rosalya e Lysandre se beijando, você e Leigh ficaram parados na porta não acreditando nos que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Você queria gritar, correr para o seu namorado infiel e esganar o pescoço dele até que a vida fosse tirada dele, ressuscitá-lo e repetir o processo tudo de novo, mas você não conseguia se mexer, era como se seus pés tivessem virado chumbo.

Lysandre quebrou o beijo arregalando os olhos quando se deu conta de que havia mais pessoas na sala. Rosalya olhou para ele se perguntando porque Lysandre parou o beijo. Foi quando ela notou você e Leigh parados na porta como estátuas, instantâneamente o cor saiu do rosto dela a deixando branca como um cadáver.

Você abriu a boca para falar mais foi interrompida pelo grito de Leigh.

\- MAS QUE PORRA E ESSA?

Indignação, fúria e principalmente dor era sentida na voz dele. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que viu, o seu grande amor estava enganando-o... Com o seu irmão e na sua casa, como se não bastasse no dia do aniversário de namoro deles. Adicione Lys como namorado de (S/N), a melhor amiga de Rosalya para a cereja do bolo.

\- Leigh amor eu posso explicar. - Rosalya implorou com a voz cheia de remorso.

\- EXPLICAR OQUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM O MEU IRMÃO, O NAMORADO DA SUA MELHOR AMIGA. POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? EU NÃO SOU SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ?

\- Irmão por favor se acalme. - Lysandre implorou vendo o quanto o seu irmão estava ficando nervoso.

Leigh jogou o presente no chão correndo para fora do apartamento, recusando-se a ouvir qualquer coisa e a ficar no mesmo lugar que Rosalya e Lysandre estavam. Rosalya correu atrás dele deixando só você e Lysandre no apartamento silencioso.

Lysandre abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber como se explicar. Você por outro lado ficou encarando o chão apertando o vestido azul celeste com as mãos que começaram a suar de nervoso, respirando fundo algumas vezes tentando reunir coragem suficiente para fazer a pergunta.

\- Por que? - As palavras machucam mas você precisava saber.

\- Eu-eu... - Ele parou por um segundo para pensar nas palavras certas. - Eu não sei, mas eu juro que não sinto nada por ela... A-apenas aconteceu.

\- Era por isso que você estava distante de mim? A quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

Lysandre apertou as mãos em punhos ouvindo o quando a sua voz estava quebrada, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por machucar você.

\- Há dois meses, eu queria te contar mas eu não sabia como... M-mas eu prometo que essa foi a última vez.

\- Eu fiz algo para te desagradá? - Você sussurrou fechando os olhos com força para impedir que as lágrimas viessem.

\- Não amor, não, você e maravilhosa, eu... - Ele parou sem saber como continuar.

Você se abraçou quando finalmente as lágrimas saíram, não era justo, você fez de tudo para agradá-lo mas mesmo assim você foi traída. Em segundos todos os momentos felizes que você e Lysandre compartilharam tornaram-se um borrão na sua memória, no final tudo foi em vão. Você secou os olhos com as costas das mãos, você precisava sair, era insuportável está na presença dele agora, e foi o que você fez correndo dele não se importando em olhar para trás.

Lysandre correu atrás de você como se a vida dele dependesse disso, Rosalya lhe dava prazer carnal mas é você quem ele ama. Ele chegou até você segurando a sua mão mas você puxou com um estalo. Ele deu um passo para trás quando você olhou para ele, havia tanta raiva nos seus olhos que o assustou momentaneamente. Você nunca tinha olhado para ele assim, o que fez com que ele se odiasse ainda mais.

\- Amor eu sinto muito, eu sei que errei mas você e o amor da minha vida. - Ele tentou puxar você para ele mas você se afastou dele.

\- Não, por favor não me toque!

\- M-mas...

\- Não, eu não vou ouvir, você teve a sua chance de ser honesto mas você escolheu trair não só a mim como também o seu irmão, acabou!

\- Não! Por favor eu te amo, por favor não me deixe, eu preciso de você!- Lysandre puxou você para ele à beijando com força desejando transmitir com o beijo o quanto ele estava arrependido, sem se importar com as lágrimas que estavam saindo dos olhos dele.

Você lutou contra o aperto dele, conseguindo com muito esforço se desvencilhar correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam para longe dele parando a corrida quando chegou a praça. Ofegando você observou o lugar ficando surpresa quando encontrou Leigh sentado em um dos bancos com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Caminhando até ele você se sentou ao lado dele colocando a mão no ombro. Leigh ficou tenso por um segundo antes de levantar a vista e ver você através da olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

Sem pensar em mais nada ele puxou você para um abraço, enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço. Ele não deveria está abraçando outra garota em público quando as pessoas ainda achavam que ele estava comprometido... Mas, inferno, ele estava destruído emocionalmente e você era única que entendia o sofrimento dele. Embora você compartilhasse da mesma opinião você retribuiu o abraço instantâneamente, e lá ambos ficaram lamentando por um tempo que pareceu eterno até que as lágrimas e os soluços abrandaram.

Desconectando o abraço vocês ficaram em silêncio observando as nuvens ganharem a cor alaranjada do por do sol. Você suspirou tristemente antes de levantar e quebrar o silêncio.

\- Está ficando tarde, e melhor irmos para casa.

\- Você estendeu a mão para ele. Leigh encarou você antes de perguntar.

\- Para onde vamos?

\- Vamos para minha casa, eu não vou deixar você voltar para o apartamento depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Leigh pegou a sua mão sem questionar deixando você o guiar pelo caminho. Chegando em casa você foi recebida pelos seus pais explicando brevemente a situação, eles pareciam surpresos com a história toda mas concordaram que não haviam problemas em deixar Leigh dormir na sua casa.

Como a sua casa só tinha dois quartos e dormir no sofá daria dores terríveis nas costas, Leigh teria que compartilhar o seu quarto. Você até pensou que o seu pai iria protestar mas ele não fez, porque como ele mesmo disse, Leigh tinha a sua confiança, (o que era raro com o quão protetor ele era), sem mencionar que ambos tiveram o coração partido no mesmo dia, então a possibilidade de algo acontecer entre vocês dois era zero.

Você colocou vários travesseiros e edredons para que Leigh se sentisse o mais confortável possível, seu pai também emprestou um pijama para ele. Você corou um pouco quando Leigh entrou no seu quarto vestido as roupas do seu pai. Não era segredo para ninguém que Leigh sempre foi um homem bonito, mas você nunca o viu em uma roupa de dormir, e não ajudava em nada que a roupa ficasse um pouco justa ao corpo bem construído de Leigh, já que ele era maior que o seu pai.

Ele deitou no colchonete improvisado arrumado do seu lado da cama virando de costas para você. Ambos soltaram um suspiro antes de desejar boa noite e você apagar a luz. Mas depois de uma hora nenhum de vocês conseguiu dormir, cada um revivendo a cena da traição nas suas mentes. Você se abraçou quando sentiu frio que não foi causado pela temperatura do ambiente e sim devido ao seu coração que parecia congelar a cada minuto que passava.

Leigh percebeu o seu corpo tremer e sem pensar duas vezes deitou-se do seu lado abraçando o seu corpo. Você congelou não esperando esse tipo de atitude por parte dele, mas nenhum de vocês tinha a capacidade de raciocinar direito. Virando você encarou Leigh, o homem outrora cheio de vida agora tinha o rosto manchado em lágrimas. Automaticamente você limpou o rosto dele não percebendo que você estava chorando até que ele fizesse o mesmo com você.

No meio das emoções Leigh colocou um beijo casto nos seus lábios. Mesmo não entendendo você respondeu ao beijo. Não era um beijo de amor, muito menos um tipo de retaliação para aqueles que um dia lhes prometera amor eterno, o beijo era simplesmente uma forma de tentar sentir outra emoção que não fosse mágoa. Depois de cinco segundos o beijo foi quebrado.

Leigh aproximou impossivelmente o seu corpo do dele chorando no topo da sua cabeça enquanto você chorava no peito dele, pouco tempo depois vocês conseguiram dormi.

* * *

Tudo isso aconteceu há cinco meses, desde então você e Leigh tentaram seguir com a vida normalmente, sendo o pilar de apoio um do outro. Você e Leigh tornaram-se tão próximos que abraços mais demorados ou beijos na bochecha e testa tornou-se algo comum entre vocês dois.

Oque também tornou-se comum as pessoas perguntarem se vocês dois se amavam, mas não importava quantas vezes a pergunta fosse feita a resposta era sempre a mesma, 'sim', seguida do acréscimo de, 'como amigos'. Embora você e ele soubessem que abaixo da linha havia mais que do que o sentimento de amizade, mas vocês dois tinham os seus próprios fantasmas os assombrando para admitir.

No final do dia você terminou de organizar os tecidos pronta para ir para casa mas Leigh tinha outros planos em mente. Ele apareceu sorrindo como um idiota fazendo você sorrir também feliz de saber que Leigh só agia assim com você.

\- Posso saber qual o motivo de tanta empolgação?

\- Hoje eu fiz o balanço do mês, e nós tivemos uma alta extraordinária nas vendas, não e demais!?!

Você cobriu os lábios com os dedos para esconder uma risadinha. - Sim é, mas esse não e o único motivo para você está assim, não é?

Ele sorriu carinhosamente para você antes de responder. - Eu amo o quanto você me conhece tão bem, e respondendo a sua pergunta, não, esse não é o único motivo... - Ele parou fazendo suspense sabendo o quanto você odiava isso.

Você revirou os olhos com impaciência. - Apenas diga de uma vez.

\- Nós fomos convidados para apresentar alguns de nossos modelos para desfilar em Paris!

Demorou dois segundos para você processar a informação. - Oh meu Deus, Leigh isso e fantástico!

Você correu para ele para um abraço. Leigh sorriu devolvendo o abraço sentindo o cheiro do seu cabelo. Afastar-se do abraço vocês olharam nos olhos um do outro, os olhos dele refletindo várias emoções como, carinho, alegria, gratidão e outra emoção que você não conseguiu discernir no momento.

Você estendeu a mão afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dele colocando a mão na bochecha dele fazendo uma leve carícia. Leigh inclinou a cabeça de encontro ao seu toque fechando os olhos automaticamente, os abrindo pouco depois para pegar a sua mão e dar um aperto reconfortante antes de falar.

\- Precisamos comemora, que tal irmos até o meu apartamento e tomarmos um bom vinho?

\- Eu adoraria mas... Eu não acho que é um boa ideia me encontrar com Lys. - Você abaixou a vista para o chão, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam você não nutria raiva do seu ex-namorado mas ainda era doloroso olhar para ele.

Leigh franziu a sobrancelha não gostando de ver você a tristeza no seu semblante, mas entendendo como você se sentia porque ele também sentia o mesmo com relação a Rosalya.

\- Hey não fique triste, Lys não está em casa, ele e Castiel estão fora por duas semanas fazendo shows.

Você suspirou aliviada. - Tudo bem, vamos então.

Ele pegou a sua mão antes de sair da loja. Chegando lá vocês beberam o vinho... Melhor dizendo, Leigh bebeu seis copos enquanto você mal estava na metade do seu primeiro copo. Você sabia que Leigh não era de beber, então não demorou muito para que ele estivesse bêbado falando coisas aleatórias.

\- Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter uma amiga maravilhosa como você!

Você sorriu girando o líquido vermelho no copo antes de responder. - Obrigada, eu também tenho muita sorte de ter você como amigo.

Ele suspirou olhando para longe. - Eu pensei que nunca mais me ergueria depois do que aconteceu conosco mais... - Ele fez uma pausa antes de olhar para você com intensidade. - A minha mãe sempre me disse que para toda dor a um remédio... Mas eu nunca imaginei que o remédio seria você.

Você prendeu a respiração sentindo as bochechas queimarem de vergonha, Leigh também foi o seu remédio para a dor que Lysandre causou mas você não tinha coragem de admitir isso a ele. Você acenou com a cabeça caminhando até ele para ajudá-lo a ir até o quarto já que o homem não tinha capacidade de dar dois passos sem cambalear.

Você ajudou Leigh a tirar a roupa o deixando só na cueca boxer preta e o deitando na cama. Se fosse qual quer outra pessoa você teria vergonha de despir alguém mas esse era Leigh, ele não faria nenhum mal a você, e de qual quer forma ele estava muito bêbado para se lembrar no dia seguinte. Agora você só tinha que ir até o guardá-roupa e pegar o pijama dele, mas você foi impedida por uma ação inesperada por Leigh.

Leigh pegou o seu pulso puxando-a para cama com ele. Você piscou aturdida tentando compreende o que aconteceu corando violentamente quando se encontrou sob o corpo dele. Ele sorriu para você antes de colocar um beijo suave na sua mandíbula.

\- Você tem uma pele tão macia.

Ele fez uma pausa para inalar o seu perfume profundamente. - E um perfume maravilhoso.

Você tencionou o corpo não sabendo como proceder com a situação, o seu cérebro gritou para você empurrá-ló e sair dali o mais rápido possível mas você não conseguia se mexer, era como se todo o seu corpo tivesse virado água.

Leigh beijou o seu pescoço mais uma vez antes de falar. - Eu quero fazer amor com você, adorar o seu corpo, colocar um anel no seu dedo... - Ele espalmou a sua barriga antes de continua. - Eu também quero os meus bebês aqui. Leigh deitou a cabeça no seu ombro falando uma última vez. - Eu amo você (S/N). A respiração dele diminuir sinalizando que ele adormecera.

Era isso, o sentimento refletido nos olhos dele sempre que o seus olhos encontravam os dele, amor, Leigh amava você, e você também admitiu para si mesma que estava apaixonada pelo moreno alto, bonito e sensual. Você sorriu feliz acariciando as costas e o cabelo dele ganhando um suspiro de Leigh. Você se acomodou o melhor que pôde depositando um beijo na testa de Leigh antes de cair na terra dos sonhos.

* * *

Leigh apertou os olhos com força quando a luz do sol entrou no quarto o despertando do seu sonho maravilhoso. Ele sabia que deveria levantar para ir ao trabalho mas ele preferia ficar aqui dormindo com corpo macio debaixo dele... Espera! Corpo? Leigh engasgou levantando o rosto lentamente para encontra você sorrindo para ele timidamente.

Rapidamente ele saiu de cima de você cobrindo a boca com a costa da mão, não tendo a mínima ideia de como acabou nessa situação embaraçosa. Se vergonha pudesse matar ele estaria a sete palmos abaixo da terra. Leigh desviou o olhar para o colo corando como um tomate quando percebeu que ele estava praticamente nú. Como se não suficiente o seu rubor ficou infinitamente pior notando o quanto a sua 'ferramenta' estava mais do que perceptível, a ponto de formar uma barraca na cueca. Leigh pegou um travesseiro tentando esconder inutilmente a sua ereção vergonhosa, ele preferia a morte a ter você pensando que ele era um pervertido.

\- E-eu sinto muito, eu juro que não queria-

Você colocou um dedo nos lábios dele para que ele se cala-se. - Esta tudo bem, você não me desrespeitou se e o que você está pensando.

Leigh acenou com a cabeça incapaz de fazer contato visual com você, desejando que a sua existência fosse varrida da face da terra.

Você sorriu docemente colocando a mão encima da dele antes de falar. - Que tal você tomar um banho e se arrumar enquanto eu faço o café?

Ele acenou mais uma vez ainda sem olhar para você. Só quando você saiu que Leigh entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho gelado na tentativa de abaixar a temperatura do corpo causado pela vergonha e excitação.

Leigh estremeceu quando a água entrou em contato com a pele se forçando a lembrar o que exatamente aconteceu na noite passada, mas tudo o que ele conseguia se lembrar era o sonho onde ele confessou o seu amor por você corando novamente quando lembrou da parte dos bebês, não era uma fantasia erótica mas a simples ideia de ter um filho com você o deixava excitado.

Leigh escorregou batendo as costas na parede quando se deu conta de que não foi um sonho, ele realmente tinha confessado a você sobre o seu amor. Ele se secou rapidamente pegando a primeira calça e blusa que viu na frente correndo o mais rápido que podia para encontra você, ele tinha que se desculpar com você e dizer que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira de mal gosto causada pela embriaguez, mesmo que cada palavra do que ele disse fosse a mais pura verdade.

Você colocou o café na mesa franzindo as sobrancelhas quando Leigh entrou na cozinha ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- (S/N) eu... - Ele parou não sabendo exatamente como começar.

Você deu alguns passos até ele afastando os fios de cabelo malhado da testa dele. - O que aconteceu para você está assim tão nervoso?

Leigh segurou as suas mãos nas dele se perdendo momentaneamente nos seus olhos (C/O) antes de falar.

\- Eu quero me desculpar pelo que disse antes ontem, eu... Ele desviou o olhar quando sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Leigh não queria mentir mas ele precisava se não quisesse perder você.

Você desvencilhou as suas mãos das dele, colocando as duas mãos nas bochechas dele para direcionar os olhos dele com os seus. Você sorriu para ele ficando na ponta dos pés para colocar um beijo doce nos lábios dele.

\- Eu também sinto o mesmo por você.

Leigh abriu a boca corando como nunca antes quase não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir, você o amava da mesma forma que ele te ama. Ele não precisava olhar no espelho para saber que ele estava sorrindo como um idiota, mas que seja, o seu amor foi correspondido e isso era tudo o que importava.

Com as mãos tremendo, Leigh enredou os dedos nos cabelos da sua nuca puxando-a para um beijo com a qual ele fantasiou tantas vezes. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir no beijo quando você o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa para aprofundar o beijo.

Desconectando o beijo pouco depois, Leigh encostou a sua testa na dele espelhando o seu sorriso.

\- Eu te amo (S/N).

\- Eu também te amo. - Você se esticou para um beijo seguido de um segundo, terceiro e assim por diante. Leigh, claro, ficou mais do que feliz em retribuir todos eles.

Lysandre foi o seu primeiro amor, mas Leigh era o seu verdadeiro amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler até qui 😊😊😊


End file.
